


working things out

by miracleloupe



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleloupe/pseuds/miracleloupe
Summary: Nagi and Yamato get a visit from... Their daughter?





	working things out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).

"There you both are… Thank God you're home. We've got an emergency situation on our hands."

Mitsuki practically dragged Nagi and Yamato into the dorm, the two of them more than a little bewildered. They'd just come home from filming a special episode of _ Nemesis_, in which Nagi had been a guest star, and they'd both been looking forward to relaxing together after a hard day's work.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Nagi replied. Yamato sighed in turn.

"Did somebody let Riku cook again? I've told you about that."

"It's… Look, just see for yourselves."

* * *

The moment they entered the living room, the two of them nearly had the wind knocked out of them as something small, blonde, and worryingly like a _ child _flung itself at their legs. 

_ "Papa! Otou-san!" _

…Yes, that was definitely a child. A little girl, clearly no older than about ten, clung to their legs for dear life, a massive grin on her face. She had pale skin, bright green eyes, and long tresses of dark blonde hair… Yamato remained frozen awkwardly to the spot, while Nagi smiled, gently pulling away so he could kneel down in front of her.

"And who are you, _ mademoiselle? _Are you a fan of ours?" 

The girl giggled, nodding her head.

"Yes! I'm your biggest fan, Papa! And Otou-san's, too!" 

Yamato, who remained stock still, wearily looked at his fellow members for an explanation.

"She's been like that the whole time," Sogo supplied with an awkward laugh. "Tamaki-kun found her waiting on the doorstep this morning, and she called him 'Uncle Tamaki' and said she wanted to see her Papa and Otou-san…"

"Mm," Tamaki added, half distracted by the pudding he was eating _ (because of course, not even a situation like this would keep him from his pudding, _Yamato thought), "I didn't know what to do, but she insisted that her dads would meet her here, so I gave her some pudding and thought I should bring her in."

Riku, meanwhile, couldn't stop smiling. "She's so cute… Iori said we should call the police, 'cause she could be missing, or even a spy. But when we asked, she kept promising her dads would be here soon, and she seemed innocent enough…"

"I'm still not convinced," Iori replied with a huff. It was then that Yamato noticed a rather familiar Roppu-chan plush in the girl's arms - clearly, Iori wasn't as bothered by her as he let on.

"But I was right!" the girl chirped, bouncing on her heels. "Papa and Otou-san came home!" 

Yamato groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Onii-san can't deal with this… He just wants to have a beer and sleep."

The girl frowned. 

"Onii-san? Oh… Was that what you called yourself before you had me? Back at home, you always call yourself 'Otou-san'! _ 'Otou-san's tired', 'Otou-san will help you with your homework'_…"

Yamato was clearly getting more exhausted by the second. Nagi rested his chin on his hand, apparently deep in thought.

"So, _ mademoiselle_… You're saying Yamato and I are your parents?" 

"Mm!" she replied, beaming. "Or… You will be. It's 2019 here, right? Well, in five years, you'll get married. And then three years after that, you'll decide to have me!" She bowed then, barely suppressing a giggle. "I'm Rokuya Mari. It's nice to meet you!"

Yamato now looked on the verge of fainting. Nagi, however, looked so excited he might vibrate into the next dimension.

"So, Mari-chan… You're saying you time travelled?!" 

"_Yes!" _she replied, and Yamato had to admit that her manner of speech, while slightly less jarring, was worryingly familiar.

"Hang on, Nagi, what's with that… You're just accepting that as fact? That we got married, had a kid… That _ I _ took _ your _ name…?!" 

Iori's expression could only be described as pained as the rest of the group watched on. 

"Forgive me, but Nikaido-san is right. How can we believe this? And even if you're telling the truth, why would you travel back? _ How _ could you travel back?" 

"Oh, it's pretty common back home," Mari replied with a shrug. "But Papa and Otou-san don't know I'm here."

"Won't they be worried?" Sogo asked, concern clear in his voice.

"...Maybe." Mari shrugged again, staring at the floor. "But I had to come back."

Finally giving in, Yamato sighed, resting a hand on the girl's head. For all he knew, this could just be some crazy dream. He might as well roll with it.

"And why's that? What was so bad it made you want to run away?" 

Mari stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke up, her voice small. 

"...You were fighting. Papa was saying Otou-san was closing himself off, and Otou-san was telling him to leave him alone… It was scary. I wanted us to be happy again, so I thought if I came back, I could find something to make Otou-san smile and he'd spend more time with us again…"

No sooner had her voice started to wobble, had Nagi scooped her up into his arms, holding her close while she hiccuped into his shoulder. 

"Oh, Yamato," he said with a sigh. "Making a young lady cry… Your own daughter, at that!"

"O- Oi," Yamato replied, on the defensive. "It's not like _ I _did it… Me now, anyway. What am I supposed to do?" 

"For a start, you should apologise!"

Yamato groaned, raising his hands in defeat. In reality, he was trying his hardest not to think about the fact that somewhere down the line, he was going to let down his own child, enough to make her cry and run away. If he thought about it too hard, he thought he might break down there and then.

Instead, he cleared his throat. 

"Mari-chan…"

Mari finally removed her head from Nagi's shoulder, rubbing her eyes as she turned to look at him. 

"I… Onii-... Otou-san's sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. If he realised, he'd probably never forgive himself… But you should go home, okay? Your real Papa and Otou-san are probably worried sick. It's okay if you can't find anything to help them - whatever's going on, I'm sure they'll figure it out. Because-" he looked around the room, then at the floor, face burning - "I love your Papa more than anything. And I'm sure that when we have you, I'll love you more than anything, too. So I know it'll work out."

Yamato wasn't entirely sure whether it was Mari, Nagi, or one of the others sniffling, but when he looked up, Mari was reaching out, inviting him into their hug. He joined them without a second thought.

"...Okay," Mari said eventually, signalling that she wanted to be put down. "I'll go home. I'm happy I got to meet you…"

Nagi smiled, giving her one last hug before standing up again.

"And you, _ my princess. _I look forward to seeing you again one day."

"Just eight years, right?" Yamato said, trying to keep his voice steady. "And make sure to give your dads a scolding from us for making you worry."

Mari nodded, her grin back on her face.

"I will!" 

"Good kid," Yamato replied, ruffling her hair. "Go on, then. I don't know what you have to do to go back, but…"

"Oh! Please, let me watch!" Nagi gasped, eyes wide with excitement.

"Got it," Mari giggled, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a rather odd-looking watch. "Bye bye, Papa, Otou-san. Bye, Uncles!! I love you!" 

And with that, she pressed a button on the side of the watch, her form flickering before disappearing entirely.   


Wordlessly, Yamato slipped his hand into Nagi's. 

* * *

_ "Mari-chan!!" _

Mari, who now found herself on the pavement outside her house at night, rain drizzling from the sky, turned sharply at the sound of that voice. Her front door slammed open, both of her parents running out in their indoor slippers and practically falling to their knees on the pavement in front of her. At first she thought it was the rain, but then she realised - they were both crying, sobbing as they pulled her into their arms. 

"Papa… Otou-san…"

"We were so worried!" her Otou-san cried, barely able to speak through his tears. "You disappeared, and we called the police and everyone we knew but nobody knew where you were… We thought…!"

"Mari-chan, why…?" her Papa said, his eyes red and puffy. "Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?"

Mari didn't miss the way her parents held each other's hands tightly behind her back as they held her. She smiled, cuddling into them both. 

"No, I'm okay… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you worry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! In case you were wondering, Nagi and Yamato had Mari via a surrogate - as far as I know, having children with the DNA of three parents via a surrogate is now possible, so I was thinking it'd probably be common practice by then.  
I'd love to hear your thoughts!! As always, thank you to Marsh for being my partner in nagiyama crime <3


End file.
